Large trucks such as eighteen wheelers and other oversize vehicles (e.g., buses, trailers, RVs) have high and/or wide profiles. Drivers and passengers of cars and other motor vehicles traveling directly behind these trucks and oversized vehicles typically cannot see in front of them, and as a result cannot gauge traffic conditions ahead. The only indication these drivers have of the traffic conditions ahead come from the truck's brake lights.